Monkey Staff
The Monkey Staff is a Shen Gong Wu that is a brown staff with a small monkey statue on top that turns the user into a being with a similar appearance, strength, agility and balance to a monkey. If it is used too long after the wielder calls out its name, then the user will turn into a monkey, and if left unchecked, the user will start thinking like a real monkey, and his or her human memories will be erased until the staff is taken away. This is shown once in the episode "The Year of the Green Monkey" when Chase Young manipulates Jack into using the Monkey Staff for almost the entire length of the episode. He fully transforms into a monkey and regresses to the point of not even speaking anymore, just letting out monkey screeches. Jack is shown to be extremely disoriented after he loses the Staff to Omi in a Xiaolin Showdown. Episodes It was revealed in "Tangled Web", where it was won in a showdown by Jack Spicer in a showdown against Kimiko Tohomiko. He uses the Monkey Staff for the majority of the episode, becoming more monkey-like as time passes. It is soon won back by Kimiko in a showdown for the Golden Tiger Claws. In "Katnappe!", Kimiko uses the Monkey Staff against Katnappe in the Mall of the World, b ut she uses it as a bo staff instead of using it's proper powers. In "Chameleon", it is used at first by Omi against Clay Bailey's Eye of Dashi during a training session to evade the lightning blast. It is seen among the Shen Gong Wu the Chameleon-Bot stole from the Xiaolin Temple disguised as Kimiko, and it is then used by the Chameleon-Bot to try to ward off Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay. In "Royal Rumble", it is wagered by Jack Spicer in a showdown for the Sun Chi Lantern against Omi, but ends up losing the showdown and losing the Monkey Staff as well. In "Mala Mala Jong", Kimiko uses it against Mala Mala Jong (this time using its power), but Mala Mala quickly snatches it away. In "The Shard of Lightning", it is among the Shen Gong Wu that Jack and his robot double stole using the Shard of Lightning. In "Pandatown", it is used by Jack to try to sneak into PandaBubba's mansion and take back his Shen Gong Wu. It is also given by Jack to the Dragons as a sign of trust when he tells them he knows a way into the mansion, but it is actually a trap set up by him and Pandabubba. In "Enter the Dragon" when Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko go to retrieve the Tunnel Armadillo, Raimundo is about to use the Monkey Staff to fight Jack, but Jack takes it using the Glove of Jisaku. In "The Sands of Time", Jack wagers it in a showdown for the Ruby of Ramses. It is won back by Omi and Old Omi. In "Dreamscape", it is seen among the Shen Gong Wu that Jack steals. In "The Deep Freeze", it was used by Jack to try to escape from Raksha. In "The Last Temptation of Raimundo", it was given to Raimundo by Jack, but by the end of the episode, Jack has taken it back again. In "The Year of the Green Monkey", it was used by Jack Spicer to steal the Tongue of Saiping from the Xiaolin Temple. It was then used along with the Tongue of Saiping to help him command the army of green monkeys. He wagers it in a showdown against Omi for the Changing Chopsticks, but soon loses it and therefore loses the power over the monkeys. In "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", it is one of the Shen Gong Wu stolen by the outlaw-bo ts. It has been in Jack's possession ever since. in "The Dream Stalker", it is used in battle by Jack Spicer against the Dragons to get the Shadow Slicer. References Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles